Ryuga's Appartement
Ryuga's Appartement ''V.V (Vervolg Van): Een Nieuw Begin '' Ryuga's POV Rustig wandel ik weer over straat. Weer met mijn hoofd pretentieus in de lucht, maar deze keer niet alleen. En deze keer zijn mijn ogen genageld op het prachtige wezen dat naast me loopt. Haar kastanje bruine haren glimmen in het zonlicht. Haar bleke huid glanst en lijkt zo zacht. Als ik haar nou eens kon aanraken. Maar die gedachte schud ik meteen weg. Ik zou haar nooit mogen of zelfs kunnen aanraken. Daar zorgt mijn eikelig gedrag voor. En dan draait ze haar hoofd naar me toe. Meteen verdrink ik in haar saffier blauwe ogen. Ze lijken eindeloos diep en zijn zo helder, alsof het de hemel en het water nodig had om ze te creëren. Ons gestaar wordt verbroken omdat ze snel knippert en wegkijkt. "Kom op, we moeten voortmaken. Straks komen we nog te laat." en ze wandelt weer verder. Zijn we ooit gestopt dan? Zachtjes zucht ik en zet me ook weer in beweging. Terwijl we verder wandelen, leg ik mijn armen, niet te snel, achter mijn hoofd. Zwijgend vind onze toch plaats. En als we aan het kruispunt aankomen, stop ik bewust en dwaal met mijn ogen af. Op zoek. Madoka, niet wetend dat ik was gestopt, wandelt gewoon verder, de menigte in. Madoka's POV Ik moet duwen om verder te geraken. Man wat is het druk. Ik vraag me af of Ryuga hier ook moeite mee heeft. "Hey Ryuga, ik denk dat we beter bij elkaar kunnen blijven anders..." ik kijk achter me en zie hem niet meer "raken we elkaar kwijt.." mompel ik in een geïrriteerde zucht. Haastig ga ik op mijn tippen staan, hou mijn rechterhand voor mijn ogen, om ze te beschermen tegen de felle zon, en zoek naar Ryuga. Maardoor de drukke menigte en mijn kleine lengte kan ik niet zo goed over de mensen heen kijken. uit irritatie zucht ik weer. Rustig probere ik na te denken, maar dat lukt niet zo goed als je de hele tijd wordt geduwd door de een of andere domkop die niet uitkijkt. "Pardon!!" roep ik door de menigte uit terwijl ik me er tussen wring. "Oh, sorry.." "Het was niet mijn bedoeling-..." "Het spijt me zo.."* Eindelijk heb ik me een weg gemaakt door de duwende mensen en steun nu aan een grijze muur van een wolkenkrabber. Al hijgend ga ik er tegen leunen met mijn rug en wacht geduldig af totdat Ryuga tussen de menigte verschijnt. Ryuga's POV "Madoka, we moeten..." maar als ik mijn hoofd omdraai, zie ik geen Madoka meer naast me staan. Geïrriteerd zucht ik en ga aan de rand van de stoep staan. Het licht is rood en auto's sjeesen (Ik weet niet wat het correcte woord is) voorbij met een hoge snelheid. Ik zweer het je, het is hier precies Duitsland. Ik laat een luide zucht ontsnappen en kruis mijn armen over elkaar. Nog steeds geïrriteerd. Ik grom. Als Madoka weg wilde gaan, had ze dat toch gewoon kunnen zeggen en niet zomaar moeten verdwijnen!!' fronsend kijk ik voor me uit en staar naar het rode licht. 'Groen.' En het licht van de vier-wielers springt op rood en het is groen voor de voetgangers. Met een zelfgenoege grijns loop ik pretentieus over het zebrapad. Weer voel ik ogen op me gericht, maar negeer ze allemaal. Kalm sluit ik mijn ogen en probeer me te concentreren op Madoka's stem. Maar ik kan haar niet horen en dus geef ik het op. Ik open mijn ogen en ontwijk snel de pijl waar ik bijna tegenaan loop. Met een diepe zucht wandel ik verder de straat door. 'Madoka, waar ben je?' de bezorgdheid die ik voel, kan ik niet onderdrukken en probeer het ook niet te onderdrukken. Zachtjes gniffel ik. Dit ben ik niet. Ik hoor me niet zo te gedragen. Ik ben Ryuga, de Draken Keizer. Nu snap ik dus wat dat meisje bedoelde. Ik begin emoties te voelen. Ik begin menselijker te worden. Maar sinds wanneer? Ik heb me nooit zo gevoeld voordat.. En nu valt alles op zijn plek. 'Shit.' Dit kan niet waar zijn, shit! Gefrustreerd wandel ik snel over straat, hopelijk niet te snel. Mijn ogen staan hard, woedend. Alle mensen die me aankijken, trillen uit angst. Als ik niet zo boos ben nu, zou ik er over lachen, maar dat gaat nu niet. Als ik een donker steegje in het visier heb, spurt ik ernaartoe en ga zo ver mogelijk het duister in. Als ik zeker weet dat ik afgebakend ben van het menselijk leven, barst ik uit. "Hoe kon ik nou zo stom zijn?!" woedend neem ik een glazen fles dat op de grond ligt en gooi het tegen de muur "Hoe kon ik het nou niet direct door hebben?! Echt hoe stom kan ik zijn?!" ik hem zin om iets kapot te maken totdat ik iets voel in mijn borst. Angst. Maar ik voel geen... 'Madoka.' schiet er door me heen en dan zijn mijn benen in actie. Nog weet mijn verstand waar ze is, nog mijn zintuigen. Maar toch blijf ik een richting uit lopen. De richting waar mijn hart me heen wijst. Ik loop en ik loop, niets kan me stoppen. Wel, bijna niets dan. Een dikke menigte mensen verspert mijn weg naar Madoka. Geïrriteerd grom ik. Nee, niet zo doen nu. Rustig. Kalm. Langzaam sluit ik mijn ogen en adem diep in en uit door mijn neus. En als ik mijn ogen weer open doe, sta ik aan het einde van de straat. De drukke menigte ver van me verwijdert. Even krult mijn mondhoek naar boven, maar het gaat al snel weer omlaag wanneer ik het angstige gevoel weer voel opkruipen. Razendsnel draai ik mijn hoofd en staar naar Madoka die in een steegje wordt geduwd. Madoka's POV "Laat me los, maniak!!!!" ik probeer me los van hem te schudden, maar het lukt niet. Tranen stormen over mijn wangen terwijl ik de jongen voor me stomp. Ruw duwt hij me op de grond en de andere jongens grijnzen. "Help me..." fluister ik zachtjes, hulpeloos. Oh, ik voel me zo hulpeloos. "LET IT RIP!!!" hoor ik iemand schreeuwen en ik staar verrast naar het vuur dat verschijnt. De jongens in het zwart deinsen naar achter en schieten hun beys af op het onbekende gevaar. "DAAR WEG NU!!!" schreeuwt de persoon naar me en meteen zet ik het op het lopen. Ik blijf maar rennen en rennen. Even draai ik mijn hoofd om een rode draak te kunnen zien. Mijn ogen wijden zich van verbaasdheid. Nu staar ik naar de grond met mijn ogen nog steeds wijd open. Als ik niet meer kan, stop ik, plaats mijn handen op mijn knieën en hap naar adem. Onregelmatig blijf ik hijgen en hijgen. En als ik een warme handpalm op mijn schouders voel, stopt mijn hart met kloppen en verstijft mijn hele lichaam. Even panikeer ik in mijn hoofd, totdat iets van die warmte me bekent voorkomt. Ik ken die warmte! "Ryuga..." fluister ik in een zucht van opluchting terwijl mijn lichaam relaxed. Het is alsof ik zijn glimlach kan voelen. Wanneer ik me omdraai om hem te zien, is hij al weg en kijkt hij me met zijn gouden ogen boos aan. "Waar was je?!!" zijn lage fluwele stem weergalmt in het steegje. En dat maakt juist zo het angstige effect. "Ik... Ik... Ik eh..." ik weet het niet zeker, maar ik denk niet dat alleen mijn stem trilt. Als hij mijn lichaam ziet trillen, verzacht zijn blik en kijkt hij me aan op een manier om van weg te smeulen. Warmte voel ik naar mijn wangen vloeien en als ik door heb dat ik staar, dwaal mijn ogen af van zijn gezicht. "Sorry," mijn ogen wijden, ik heb Ryuga nog nooit spijt zien hebben "even vergeten dat je net was aangevallen." ik kijk op en ontmoet zijn ogen weer. Onmiddelijk sluit ik mijn ogen en zucht. "Ah, er is niets gebeurd. Gelukkig. Laten we gaan." ik stap voor hem uit en opeens voel ik zijn hand de mijne aanraken. Elektrisch is zijn aanraking. Mijn wangen verwarmen zich onmiddelijk en ik probeer het om het zo goed mogelijk te verbergen. Langzaam kijk ik op en wordt gevangen in de schoonheid van zijn gezicht. Zijn kaken zijn opeengeklemd, zijn lippen steken daardoor wat uit, zijn ogen zijn op de weg gericht en zijn haar beweegt zachtjes mee met de wind. Als hij even opzij kijkt, ben ik bevrijd van zijn gezicht. "Langs hier." zijn stem is laag en zachter dan normaal. Zonder te treuzelen, volg ik hem tot op de voet. Ik wil hem niet weer kwijtraken en hij mij zo te zien ook niet. Stiekem kijk ik naar onze handen die in elkaar liggen. Zijn grip lijkt van staal. Ik kan mijn hand er niet in bewegen. Na een tijd van gewandeld te hebben, komen we aan in een minder drukke straat. Op de hoek van die straat staat er een klein (Klein vergeleken andere appartementen) appartement. Het heeft een grote binnenplaats dat omheind wordt door een oud houten hek die 4 meter hoog staan. Op dat hek staan veel graffiti tekeningen. Best wel mooi eigenlijk. We komen aan bij de poort en Ryuga belt aan. "Hallo?" komt eruit. "Ik ben Ryuga Sama, ik ben hier voor de verhuur van de loft." zegt hij kalmpjes en hij heeft mijn hand al losgelaten. "Je bent laat." de stem klinkt geïrriteerd nu, kan ik best begrijpen. Wie komt er nu een uur te laat op de afspraak die hij zelf heeft gemaakt? "Ja, dat weet ik. Mijn excuses daarvoor, maar er kwam iets tussen." ik hoor woede en walging weer in zijn stem komen. Luid slik ik en denk aan die jongens. Ik weet dat wat ze wilden doen, onvergeeflijk was, maar wat Ryuga met hen zou kunnen doen... Ja, dat wil ik niet eens weten. "Ah zo,..." zegt de stem weer en dan is er even stilte "Alé, kom maar binnen." we horen een zoem geluidje en Ryuga duwt tegen de poort. Het grote hek opent met gemak en we stappen naar binnen. Ryuga's POV Als we op de binnenplaats staan, sluit de poort zich automatisch met een luide knal. Op de binnenplaats is niet veel te vinden. Alleen maar een donkere grond van aarde en er staat vanachter in de hoek een motor en twee fietsen. Voor de rest is het leeg, deprimerend eigenlijk. Mijn blik flits zich naar de witte deur van het appartementsgebouw als ik een pijnlijk geschuif hoor. De witte deur opent zich langzaam en een man van begin veertig komt tevoorschijn met een grijns. De man heeft een kleine bruine baard met een snor. Zijn bruine kroesige haar ligt in de war en hij krabt erin met zijn linkerhand. Hij kijkt ons met zijn smaragd groene ogen aan verontschuldigend aan. "Sorry, voor het lawaai." hij schuift de deur wijder open en het pijnlijke geluid klinkt nog een keer "Maar deze deur is heel oud, we zijn aan het zoeken naar een andere die in deze omvang past, maar we vinden er nog geen." hij grijnst breder en wenkt met zijn hand "Kom maar binnen." ik neem Madoka's hand weer vast en stap naar de deur. Als we voor de deur staan, maakt hij plaats zodat ik en Madoka erdoor kunnen. Met een diepe zucht ga ik met Madoka het gebouw binnen en stappen we de korte trap naar boven. Als we een beetje hoger staan, staan we bij de lift en zien we twee deuren staan, een aan de linkerkant en de ander aan de rechterkant. Er staan namen op de deuren dus veronderstel ik dat er iemand woont. Weer horen we het pijnlijke geschuif van de deur. Meet een luide knal sluit de deur zich en hoor ik getrippel op de trappen. Een beetje hijgend staat de man naast ons en drukt op de knop. Met een 'ping' gaat de lift langzaam open. De man gaat er als eerst in en dan volg ik en Madoka als laatst. De man wringt zijn arm tussen ons door en drukt dan op de knop waarop 6 staat. Dan zet de lift zich in beweging. Er is een lange stilte dat na een tijdje wordt gebroken door een geping. De liftdeuren openen zich en dan stappen we uit. We staan in een kleine hal met twee deuren. Een deur met een nummer op en op de andere staat een pictogram op met als teke: Trap. De nog steeds onbekende man stapt voor ons uit naar de witte deur toe. Ik moet toegeven dat dit er best goed uit ziet. De muren zijn wit en op de houtenvloer is een rode mat. Het nummer 6 is in goud op de spierwitte deur geplaatst. "oh, wat dom van me.." zegt de man plots. Hij draait zich om en biedt me zijn hand aan "Ik heb Hyashi Tomoyo, de huisbaas. Je mag gerust gewoon Hyashi zeggen hoor." en deze keer in plaats van een grijns, glimlacht hij. Zeker schudt ik zijn hand en heel lichjes glimlach ik terug. "Aangenaam kennis making." direct laat ik zijn hand los en kruis mijn armen. "En wie is deze jonge dame?" hij draait zich naar Madoka "Uw vriendin?" Ik weet het niet zeker, maar volgens mij wordt Madoka rood. Zachtjes grinnik ik en schudt mijn hoofd. "Nee, gewoon een vriend." in mijn stem hoor ik iets onbekend, iets wat ik nog nooit heb gehoord. "Ah zo.. Nou, ja" hij klapt in zijn handen en het geluid weergalmt "laten we nu maar naar binnengaan." hij draait zich om en en graait een paar sleutels uit zijn jaszak. Met een gekling gaat de deur open en rustig wandelen we naar binnen. Rustig kijk ik om me heen en bekijk ik de loft. Het heeft best een grote living. "Deze loft heeft 5 slaapkamers met allemaal een aparte badkamer, een keuken met een toog die overloopt in de living, 2 toiletten en elke badkamer heeft ook een toilet met een douche en bad. Er is ook een opbergruimte, een kamer waar je de was kan doen en een kapstok. De keuken is daar," wijst naar de keuken die in de living overloopt met de toog "De slaapkamers met hun badkamers en een toilet zijn daar," wijst naar een gang die naast de keuken doorloopt "en de waskamer, opbergkamer, de kapstok en de andere toilet zijn daar." Hyashi wijst tenslotte nog naar de witte deur dat naar een klein gangetje leidt. Het klinkt goed. Het appartement is redelijk stabiel en schoon, de loft is groot en ik heb veel ruimte om mijn spullen te zetten. "Wil je eerst de kamers zien voor je beslist of?" Hyashi geeft me de keuze en ik wijs het af, ik heb al beslist. "Nee, ik heb al beslist." ik hoor Hyashi slikken. "Oh..." ik kijk hem aan met mijn ijskoude en onemotionele gezicht. Hyashi trilt zichtbaar, het is erg vermakend. "Ik..." ik maak mijn zin even niet af en hij slikt weer, zo vermakend "Neem het." dat laatste lijkt hem van zijn stuk te brengen. Zo vermakend. Hij kijkt me met grote ogen aan. "Echt?" ik knik zelfverzekerd en kijk door het grote lange raam waarmee je de hele stad kunt zien. "Hij is perfect," ik draai me om naar Hyashi en haal mijn portemonee tevoorschijn "hoeveel?" Hyashi knippert even met zijn ogen door de snelle wending van het gesprek. "Oh, ja. 445,75 ¥* per jaar, je bent wel vrij om het appartement te veranderen en je voertuig in de garage of op het binnenplein te zetten. Je mag nu je eerste huur betalen of over drie dagen." ik kijk in mijn portemonee en haal er een briefje van 500 ¥ uit en geeft het aan Hyashi. "Je kunt me de overige 54,25 ¥ later teruggeven. Het liefst tegen het eind van de maand." ik doe mijn portemonee dicht en steek het terug in mijn broekzak. Hyashi knikt en geeft me de sleutels. "Ik ga maar, tot later voor de papieren." Hyashi verdwijnt uit het zicht en ik hoor een plof. Snel draai ik me om en zie dat Madoka zuchtend op de sofa zit. Heel even was ik vergeten dat ze er was. Ze is heel stil gebleven. Met een zucht ga ik op de armstoel zitten over haar. Ze dwaalt met haar ogen af door de loft en bekijkt het goed. Na een tijdje van stilte begint ze te spreken. "Het is groot." zegt ze gewoon en ik zucht. "Dus? Problemen mee?" Mijn stomme eikel gedrag. "Dat zeg ik toch niet?!" ik hoor pure irritatie in haar stem en dat begint mij te irriteren. "Ik vroeg het maar!" schreeuw ik opeens, waarom schreeuw ik? "Daarvoor hoef je toch niet voor te roepen?!!" schreeuwt ze boos terug. Ze staat op en bonkt zich een weg naar buiten. Nu is ze boos op me, fijn. Heb ik weer eens goed geflikt. Diep zucht ik en kijk nog eens rond in mijn loft. Mijn loft. Ryuga's loft. Ryuga's Appartement.* *Dit is het geldteken van de Yen. *Hier spreekt hij in de derde persoon. Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu